Moonlight Kisses
by XShootingStarX
Summary: Keiko takes a walk and thinks about her past and Yusuke. Character death, sorta. Better than it sounds. COMPLETE


Moonlight Kisses

She should get back home soon. The sky was an inky black liberally sprinkled with tiny stars. The huge full moon winked at her from behind gnarled branches. She shivered as she pulled her jacket tighter around her body. Her breaths came out in as small puffs, visible in the cold air. Her feet took her on a familiar path, the one she walked everyday. _This is foolish, if someone catches me they'll throw me in the loony house for sure. _Fortunately she was alone, again.

She sighed and gazed up at the sky. _Why did you have to leave me? We could have been together. If you had just given up your job when you had the chance, we wouldn't be here, I wouldn't be doing this. _She inwardly chuckled. _Then again, you never were one to take things seriously, and not even I could convince you otherwise, foolish baka. _ This last statement was said without malice, but rather…love. The gate came into view and she pushed it open and walked on without closing it. The wind howled ferociously, the bitter cold stinging her cheeks. She pushed on.

"Yusuke…" His name left her lips on a whisper soft breath, barely reaching even her own ears. Keiko shook out of her reverie when she stopped in front of a now all too familiar stone. She gingerly touched the surface, and placed the small daisy chain she had made while walking on top of it. Her fingers traced the engravings, spelling out letters, syllables…a name.

Yusuke Urameshi 

She noted the other small tokens placed around the stone, a rose and a small group photograph of them laughing, happy, the edges curled and fluttered in the breeze. It had been there since the stone was erected. The rose she knew was placed there only yesterday, since she had come with Kurama on his rare visits here. He said that it was easier for him to forget and move on if he didn't come so often. The group had parted ways, she hardly saw Hiei or Kurama anymore save for their occasional visits, Kuwabara she stilled talked too, but he had also gotten over Yusuke's death. She however still hasn't. She had vowed to never love again.

Keiko often wondered if a part of her didn't want to forget. She felt as if she would be betraying his memory if she were to move on and find happiness, when he was stuck between here and there, nothing to tie him anymore yet everything. She smiled shakily before she dropped down to her knees and letting the two small streams flow down her cheeks.

1 Year ago 

"Dammit Yusuke you said you were staying!"

"Keiko…you don't understand."

She gasped before hurling another plate at him. "Of course I don't understand! How am I suppose to understand when you don't even tell me what is going on? When you don't even have the decency to open up to me about anything? Frankly I don't see this going anywhere if anytime we try to further our relationship you decide to take a hike to some unknown part of Makai. "

She finally stopped her angry tirade, her eyes red and puffy from weeping. "I worry about you. I stay up wondering if tomorrow you will never come back and I won't ever see you again. I love you."

"Keiko…I love you too," Her heart leapt at his words? Had he finally decided to stay? However his next words dashed all her hope and more. "but I have to go. I do promise to always watch over you though. Besides, anyone who has ever fought me will tell you how difficult I am to kill." He winked then strode into the portal after Botan, whistling.

A month later Koenma had come to see her personally. Keiko was in her usual melancholy mood, wondering about Yusuke when the demi-god appeared in front of her, looking regretful.

"I'm sorry, Yusuke was found yesterday. He's…gone."

He hadn't wanted to be the one to tell her. His heart cried out for her. It was painful losing the love of your life. Coupled to that the fact that he was her first love, and that it hadn't faltered for the 5 years they knew each other, it was bound to break anyone. He left as silently as he appeared. Keiko just bawled her eyes out. _Why? Why didn't he listen to me when he had the chance?_

_Present_

She stood up and brushed herself off. Lingering in the past never solve things, but no matter how much she, and others around her, told herself, she couldn't pull herself away. If this was the only thing left of him she could have, she would take it. She looked at her watch. Midnight. It was time.

She smiled when she felt herself being pulled in to a tight, but cold embrace. Without looking she knew who it was. Her heart was sad that it had to be this way, but beggars can't be choosers.

"Keiko."

She let the loving murmur caress her skin, soothing her soul.

"You came." He sighed again turning her into his chest. No matter how many times he said it she could never tire of hearing him.

She cupped each of his translucent cheeks in a palm. "Of course I came. I always do. Everynight."

"I know love."

This was the first time she was going to ask this. She had been thinking on I for a while. She drew in a deep breath.

"Why did you stay?"

"Stay?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Here I mean. Shouldn't you be in Reikai waiting to be reincarnated or something?"

"I asked Koenma for a favour. After all, I did promise to always watch over you."

Her smile was watery. Now she knew for sure she would never get past his death. She had lost him once already, she would not do so again. Perhaps, when it is time, they could be together again, but right now she would live and try to be happy.

Because that is what he would have wanted.

Hmm, so how was it? A short story to while away my time. Lol came to me in the car.. -.-;


End file.
